


Riding the Wave

by kindajared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindajared/pseuds/kindajared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get into a drunken fight over a hunt and end up comforting each other in a way they never expected. Fluffy Wincest smut? It's nice <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Wave

“Dammit Sam that is not something we have to get into!”   
Dean raised his voice, it echoing throughout the bunker. S am made no move and kept his brows furrowed, “Yeah, Dean, it is something we have to get into.” Sam explained, unwilling to stop the argument. Dean slammed his beer bottle down onto the table and kept his gaze down at the book in front of him. Sam huffed, “So as usual, you don’t have to explain. I wouldn’t understand right? Because it was for my own good?” Sam ranted.  
Dean was silent.  
“Yeah,” He nodded and looked up at his brother, “It was for your own good.” He admitted firmly.   
~12 hours ago~  
Sam breathed in and out heavily, blood on his lips. His hands were against the cement wall and he was rabid. He heard flesh being moved. He looked behind him and saw Dean pull a blade out of a fellow hunter. Dean just stood and stared at the limp body, into it’s dead eyes. The blade was dripping with blood. Two other bodies remained around them, now, also deceased. The two brothers looked at each other, knowing the situation had gone the opposite of as planned.  
\---  
There was a meet up that was to take place…and it had. They were trading heavy cargo…themselves.  
One way or another the bargain had included a do or die situation. They were dealing with human beings, that of course in all hunters’ minds meant they were off the kill list. Though, they all knew that rule was never followed by ravagers.   
By now, they were on every one’s kill list, even their own team needed them dead. Sometimes Sam and Dean wondered if things would just be better if they bit the dust on their own. They still had the same mission that they had always had, the family business.   
The whole time that they had wasted just in silence was ridiculous. Even the conversation between the five of them was a waste of a ridiculous amount of breath. The end game was a battle to the death. After disagreement, moves were made and people were lost. Turns out one of the hunters had a daughter…her name was Sarah and she was 6.  
Apparently Dean was the one that knew before he decided to end the mother’s life. He didn’t seem to care that there was a child that would remain alone after his decision.  
And there Sam stood, bloody and bruised. Terrified and confused as Dean looked away. His brother had knocked him unconscious, just so that he wouldn’t make the…right decision? Of course Dean’s choice seemed to be death to all.  
“Let’s get outta here.”  
~Now~  
“She wouldn’t have stopped, Sam.” He pointed, “And you know damn well she wouldn’t have.” Dean spoke onward, scared of the thought. Sam leaned on one leg and crossed his arms, “Things could have gone a different direction, Dean. We could’ve-“  
“Done it your way? Because you always make the right decisions…oh I forgot!” Dean took another swig of beer before continuing, “I don’t think you even remember what being a hunter means. We kill... and circumstances don’t seem to matter.” Sam shook his head and walked over to lean on the library table, “Dean, don’t…” He warned, becoming frustrated himself, “You know that’s not what I’m saying.” Dean gave him a fake smile,” I dunno Sam. You’ve always been the one in the right. The best, the better one. Right?”  
Dean took another swig before closing in on his brother, “Go off on your own again for all I care.” He spat. He was more than buzzed now, three and a half bottles down, whiskey coming up next. Sam took a step back, Dean only followed his lead. Sam shook his head and sighed, “Dean…Stop, just forget it for now? Take a night…”  
Dean had his brother near the wall, “Well, you brought it up, so why go back on it now, Sammy?” Dean asked damn well ready to pick some kind of fight, “We can talk over some hard liquor for old times’ sake, huh?” Dean finally gave Sam a hard shove.  
“Dean, calm down!” Sam was trying to keep his cool, but when his brother got like this he couldn’t deal. Sam had already had a beer and seeing Dean like this did not interest him in the slightest. Dean sure knew how to push his buttons.  
Dean was poking and prodding, verbally and physically, “What’s wrong, Sam? Come on!” Sam was keeping his mouth shut, trying to squirm away.  
Sam caught Dean’s hand coming up for a punch, twisting his wrist. Dean grunted and pushed back, “Fuck, Sam. What-“Sam stopped him with a mediocre punch, “Shut the hell up and get out of my face! You’re drunk, go sleep!” Sam yelled, growling after. Both boys were on each other’s bad side now.  
Dean returned physical damage with a punch to the stomach, causing Sam to heave and push his brother harshly against the table, “You asshole!”  
The beer was spilled throughout the table now as the brothers wrestled each other. Sam had Dean pinned to the table, trying to keep him still. Dean squirmed violently and growled, “Let me go or I swear to god.” Sam dug his fingers into his brother’s arms.  
Dean only had two free things, and those were his legs. Sam had them caught pretty securely beneath him, but hunters had their ways. “One last chance, Sammy.” Sam rolled his eyes at the comment. Dean let out a grunt as he bucked his hips upwards. The two of them fell, Sam backwards, pulling Dean down with him. Sam’s head hit the floor and he groaned in pain.  
Before Dean could move from on top of him, Sam took the chance to push Dean over and hold him down. Dean pushed upwards, muscles tightening. “You suck.” He breathed before doing the only thing that had worked for him, bucking his hips.  
Sam bit his lip, keeping Dean down, “D-Dean what are you doing?” He was confused at the so called method of Dean’s. Dean reached for Sam’s hair and pulled it. Sam pulled his head back, trying to lose his brother’s grip. He growled at the pull.  
“Dean-Stop it. Jesus!” He yanked his head upwards, only to have his head fall back down hard. Their lips crashed together and both their eyes widened. The both kept their lips together for a moment, confused. They finally pulled away and looked at each other with the same look.  
Now off guard, Sam stopped pushing. Dean took the chance to trade positions, which angered the younger brother. “Am I really that good of a kisser?” He joked in an angry manner. Sam just stayed silent for a moment before he shoved a hand up Dean’s shirt.  
Dean cringed, “Sammy-.” Dean nuzzled his head into his brother’s neck suddenly to keep his face hidden. He was blushing…and he was hot. What was even going on?  
Sam was surprised by his brother’s movement towards his neck and took no notice, he just reached as far up Dean’s shirt as he could and massaged his back. Well that sure silenced the beast.  
“Jeez, you baby…” Sam commented. Dean mumbled into his neck, “Shut the fuck up.” The vibration of Dean’s lips on his neck made same cringe. He moved his hand downwards, hand massaging his brother’s waistline.  
He stopped massaging and just kept himself still on the wooden floor, “Dean?” He said in confusion, “You okay?” He asked, wondering if his brother had just fallen asleep right there in the silence. He let his brother lay there, enjoying the body weight and feel of his brother’s warmth.  
Dean finally lifted his head up and looked at his brother angrily, “I’m fine, thanks.” He said, nose to nose with Sam. Sam’s eyes darted between Dean’s pure green ones, “Dean you’re a bit close.” He stated, face heating up.  
His breathing became weirdly heavy. He brought his hand up his brother’s shirt once more, enjoying his brother’s smooth skin. What was he doing, was he…right now…wanting…his own brother? He wasn’t drunk enough for that.   
He tried to finally prop himself up, but Dean wouldn’t let him move. Sam grunted, “Dean, we’re done, now get off of me.” Sam ordered, admitting to himself that he didn’t really want Dean to move.  
Dean finally made a small move, propping himself up. His entire face was red. He looked away shyly, standing up. Sam just laidd there and wondered, “Dean…you feeling better now?” Dean was silent.  
Sam stood up with a grunt, patting down his hair so it wasn’t so messy. Dean was drunk…but something was totally up. This, now anyway, was not the normal drunk version of his brother.  
Dean looked over his shoulder before turning all the way around, “Do it again,” He said bluntly, sounding almost sober. Sam lifted a brow, “What? Do what again?” He jerked his head back slightly in confusion. “Massage my back…” Dean replied slowly. Sam quickly understood.  
“Well, uh, I wasn’t really trying to-” He sighed, “Alright… fine,” he gave in.   
Dean, without a word started walking away, in the direction of his bedroom. What the hell…Sam was utterly confused on what Dean was thinking in that buzzed head of his.  
Sam followed him and peeked into Dean’s room as Dean plopped onto his bed, belly down. His face was buried into the blankets surprisingly not coming up for air, “Dean?” Sam called. His brother said nothing, but squirm a little.  
Sam stepped into his dark room and turned on the tableside lamp, the room now dimly lit. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his brother’s back awkwardly. He began kneading around his spine, palms digging into some tense areas.   
“Jeez,” Sam mumbled, “Dude you really do need a massage.” There were giant knots in the other hunter’s back. Sam shouldn’t have been so surprised, but he was. He might as well work hard at this if he was going to do it.  
Dean raised his head, “Hey, Sam, calm it down.” Dean ordered with furrowed brows. Sam stopped digging, “Dean if you let me do this right you’re gonna feel a lot better when I’m done.” He explained, tired of his brother’s whining. Dean sighed, “Fine.” He rested his head back down, eyes closed.  
Dean was holding his breath because of the sore pain, causing his body to stay tense. Sam groaned, “Dean relax or I’m not pampering you anymore.” Dean let out a breath and suddenly sat up, “If you say so, Mr. Massage therapist,” He spat lightly, reaching down to pull his shirt up and off. He laid back down with a small bounce as he hit the mattress.  
Sam’s brows lifted as Dean threw his shirt off of the bed, “Getting serious are we?” Sam asked teasingly. Dean grunted, “Just give me peace and quiet.” He grumbled, causing Sam to smile lightly. At least they weren’t fighting anymore.  
Sam now placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders, squeezing the muscles and knots around his neck. Dean’s groans were a mix of pain and pleasure. Sam bit his lip, noticing that he suddenly craved Dean’s vocal cries. He worked smoothly, trying to almost be professional about it.  
Dean’s heart was skipping beats as the satisfaction heated his body. He rolled his back along with Sam’s hands. Now the both of them were into this relaxing yet tension filled interaction.  
Sam observed Dean’s entire body, enjoying Dean’s smooth and warm skin beneath his fingers. His hands neared his tail bone and now all he wanted to do is keep lowering his hands. He dug two fingers beneath his belt and Dean quickly turned to look up at Sam.  
“Woah there tiger, where you headed with those hands?” Sam snapped out of it and blinked quickly, “Sorry Dean, I didn’t even notice…” Dean stopped him in his tracks, “Keep going.” He said with a nod and smile. He said nothing as he laid his head down once more.  
Sam didn’t know exactly what Dean was saying, but he knew what he, himself, wanted to do. He nervously began to tug his brother’s jeans down by the back, snapping his elastic briefs against his ass.  
Sam’s hands trembled as his hands slid down from his tail bone. He decided to keep his hands from going under his briefs so he just played it cool above the skin, which made Dean squirm.  
Dean groaned and sat up quickly, leaving Sam confused.  
“If you’re gonna tease me like that, just fucking go for it you dope.” He said with a roll of his eyes.  
Dean roughly pulled Sam towards him. Sam lost his balance and fell forward as Dean intended. He slammed a hard kiss onto his brother’s lips. Sam’s instinct was to kiss back, so he did unintentionally.  
He quickly pulled away, “Dean, what the hell?” He said, shifting himself on top of his brother. Dean said nothing and went in for another kiss, but Sam stopped him with a hand. “Dean, stop. You’re such a weird drunk.” Sam wanted nothing, but to just take his brother over, but he was aware and refused to take advantage of his him. He wasn’t sure if his brother knew what he was doing or not.  
Dean huffed lightly, “Yeah, well, you’ve always known that.” He smirked stupidly after speaking.  
Dean slid a hand through his brother’s hair and sighed, “I guess I just got my hopes up…” Dean crossed his arms and looked over at the lamp next to them, ignoring Sam childishly.  
Sam groaned in annoyance, “Oh my god, Dean, stop being a kid.” He moved back a little so that their faces weren’t so close together, “Get over yourself…”   
He moved to get up, but Dean finally got his attention with a question, “But don’t you think it would be fun?”  
Sam now sat on the edge of the bed, “What? What would be fun?” He was sure he knew what Dean was referring too. But he might as well ask.  
Dean shrugged, kicking Sam playfully with his shoe, “Like, making out? Or something…”  
Sam scoffed, “No, Dean, I don’t, we’re brothers, that’s fucked up.”  
Sam got up and headed for the door, scratching the back of his neck, “Get some sleep, alright?” He commented before departing.  
Dean sat there, disappointed, cursing himself for trying too hard. He was drunk, but he truthfully was interested in romantic contact with Sam.  
Dean quickly threw his shirt on and got out of bed, peeking out the door to see Sam head to his room. Dean followed cautiously, stepping quietly and breathing silently.  
As he saw Sam enter his room and close the door he quickly walked over and put his ear up to the door, he was groaning, obviously upset. He heard him sit on the bed as the bed springs squeaked. He looked down at the floor for a moment, contemplating whether to walk in or not. He decided to go for it.  
Dean opened the door slowly, Sam not seeming to notice as he unbuttoned his flannel and removed it along with his shirt. Dean just stood there, enjoying the sight. Dean stepped a bit closer, but accidentally kicked the bed lightly as Sam was unbuckling his belt.  
“What? Dean?!” He said as if he had a bad temper. “Get out of my room and sleep, call it a night!”  
Dean stood still until he grabbed the door and closed it.  
“Dean, stop, we’re not doing this. Whatever you’re getting at it’s just…no.”  
Since Dean wasn’t making any moves, Sam went and grabbed Dean’s arm, pushing him towards the door, looking incredibly done with the situation.  
Dean pushed back, not saying a word, causing Sam to push harder, “Dean. Stop.”  
He said nothing, but pushed back harder, Sam almost tripping backwards, “Dean! I’m not fucking interested in this!” He growled, shoving Dean.  
Dean finally spoke, “Sorry, Sammy, just like how natural you look when you get undressed.” He shrugged, “And y’know, you’re hot when you’re mad?”  
Sam pulled his hands away, “Okay, fine, do what you want, I’m sleeping…”  
Sam threw his belt off and just crawled into bed with his jeans on, facing away from Dean.  
Dean wasn’t having any of it, as Sam turned the light out Dean crawled in behind him, Sam sighing as he felt his presence.  
“Just don’t touch me.” He commented in the darkness.  
Like Dean was going to keep his hands off his brother…  
As Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, Dean planned his move, sliding a hand over his brother’s bicep.  
Sam said nothing.  
Dean was a little surprised at the silence, but he kept going, pulling himself up against his brother, skin warm and smooth.  
Still, Sam said nothing.  
Dean slid his hand down his chest, reaching his navel as he breathed sweetly in Sam’s ear.  
Sam shivered, but was silent.  
Dean obviously felt Sam’s body tremble and finally reached the hem of his jeans, sliding a hand in, not bothering to keep his hand off of the skin. There was no time for coverage.  
Sam shifted, pushing back into Dean’s front, his breath became heavy.  
Dean reached the base of his brother’s member with a smirk, still descending as he finally gave Sam’s neck a kiss.  
Sam gripped the sheets and gasped softly, squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck. What was he supposed to do?  
Dean’s hand eventually reached the head of his cock, finding Sam to be quite big. He began pumping it, nibbling and kissing at his neck repeatedly.  
Sam shifted again, letting out a low hum, “Dean-” He whispered softly, wanting to stop him, but he just couldn’t force himself not to enjoy this.  
Dean rubbed himself up against Sam’s tense back, pleasuring himself lightly as he worked his brother, “Shhhh, Sam...” He whispered back, smirking in pure delight and hot pleasure. The feel of his brother in his hand made him feel powerful, his brother just speaking his name right now…it was amazing.  
Dean originally was going to keep a steady pace, but he wanted to speed it up. He’d rather not have Sam do any work so he just pulled down Sam’s jeans from behind.  
Sam turned his head back to look at Dean, but could barely see his face. He wriggled around in cooperation so that his jeans could slip off easier. He was kicking himself over and over again for letting this happen. He bit his lip when he heard his jeans fall off the bed,  
“Dean, this is really messed up-.” Dean reached up to cover his brother’s mouth. Sam furrowed his brows, but didn’t force his hand away. When Dean took his hand away, he let out the breath he was accidentally holding. Sam felt himself heat up, face flushed and all. He may have even started panting.  
He tugged on his boxer briefs just enough so he could freely handle Sam without trouble. Sam ground himself up against Dean, making the older male groan, “Fuck Sam, and you said you didn’t want to have to do with any of this…” He purred before sucking on his neck, needing to mark him more than anything. Sam turned his head in protest, “Dean don’t-not that, C’mon, man.” In all honesty, he would have loved the feel of his the suction, but a hickey from his brother? No… Dean sighed and nodded in agreement, “Fine, whatever…” He immediately started jacking him off again before he could even relax his head back in place. Sam huffed and stiffened his body in surprise.  
He whined in pleasure, arching his back, “Fuck Dean-.” Sam was suddenly shaking, he could feel his orgasm building up…and he hated that he wanted it, he wanted it from his brother. The man he had grown up with, side by side with their questionably loyal father. Sam didn’t care, not right now.  
When Sam’s breath quickened, Dean was automatically aware that his brother was getting there…and gave him what he knew he needed. A jump start. He brushed the side of his hand against his balls when he would reach his base and it made his brother crazy.  
Sam reached back and grabbed his brother’s thigh, holding on for dear life. He wanted to speak, but his throat was just too tight. His whole body was strained. Dean’s free hand brushed Sam’s hair off of his neck, curiously choosing a better place to place a hickey. Like it or not, Sam was getting one. Once he began kissing and sucking again, Sam could only grunt and plead weakly for him to stop, but Dean paid no attention…and Sam wasn’t surprised.  
Sam sucked in a huge breath, finally letting out words, “Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck…” He moaned as softly as he could to himself. His crotch was aching as he felt spikes of pleasure hit him in all the right places. Sam whined his brother’s name, his begging more real than ever.   
His head tilted back swiftly, eyes rolling back as he felt his cock pulse, cumming all over himself and his brother’s hand. He let out one last groan and let his muscles relax, shifting his legs lightly. He felt his older brother lick over the spot where he had left his mark. Sam was too wrapped up in euphoric pleasure to have known how hard Dean had worked.  
He stretched his own arms out in front of him, biting his lip to prevent himself from saying anything, but failed, “That was revolting…” Dean immediately pulled his hand away and slapped Sam’s ass using the little room they had between them, “Shut the fuck up, you loved it.” Sam rolled his eyes and rolled over to get a look at Dean, “Maybe a little…” He huffed, Dean smirking, he propped his head up with an arm, on his side, “How many times did you say my name, Sammy. I lost count, big boy.” He purred playfully. Noticing how sweaty Dean also was, a smile began to form on his face, “Looks like you had to work me pretty hard, huh? Take a look at yourself in the mirror.”  
The other hunter wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, he was oddly sweaty, “Well, I guess that means I did good.” He leaned in slowly to give Sam a hard kiss, locking their lips lovingly. Sam returned the kiss just as eagerly, no longer caring about how weird this was.  
“So…does this mean we can sleep now?” Sam asked, an apologetic look on his face, “I don’t mean to be ungrateful, but-I’m tired…” He admitted. Dean chuckled and nodded, “Yes, and independent man like yourself can sleep. I’m wiped out myself.” Though a devilish smile appeared on his face, “As long as you pay me back.” He winked, “It’s only fair.  
Sam rolled his eyes, “Sure, I guess I should have expected your plead.” He teased, Dean then giving him a glare, “Plead? Hardly, you were beggin’ for it, Sammy.” He raised his nose cockily, “Well, if I ain’t getting’ anything in return, no more treats for y-“ Sam put a finger to te other’s lips, “Okay, okay in due time, Dean…”  
They both then drifted off to sleep, practically in each other’s arms. Sam was still being just as stubborn as always…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave kudos?  
> Comment  
> Request?


End file.
